OC Contest 2
by VictoriaRhude
Summary: Open! Please enter!
1. Chapter 1

OC Contest! All right, I know I just started an OC contest but I just had a dream last night that really kind of intrigued me…

Okay… So this story… will include,

A taxi, Valentine's Day, identical twins, a party invitation, a locked closet, peppermints, a hug that goes too far, a small lie that gets bigger and bigger, and at a Chinese restaurant, a character opens his fortune cookie and reads the following message: "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the city immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing."... If you read that shit… It's

Interested? Well then, you'll just have to enter the contest. By the way, you must include the words, "Forever isn't Always" in your form P.S. PHALEN! IF YOU WANT TO ENTER YOU DO THE WHOLE FORM!

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Age/Birthday:

Family:

Talent:

Hobbies:

Appearance (description/photo):

Style:

Personality:

Short Life Story:

Favorites-

Movie:

Singer/Band:

Actor/Actress:

Book:

Color:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Preferred BTR boy:

Other:

My OC:

Full Name: Victoria Alea Kaitlynn Williams

Nicknames: Tori

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25

Family: She has a twin sister, named Alison Kristen Juliet Williams, they've been best friends since they were born. The twins, who are identical, live with their father in LA. He is Gustavo Rocque's brother.

Talent: Singing, and acting… She can't dance to save her life.

Hobbies:

Appearance (description/photo): .com/imgres?q=ashley+benson&hl=en&client=safari&sa=X&rls=en&biw=1110&bih=541&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnso&tbnid=tdHIrl8-c4lQyM:&imgrefurl=/actresses/ashley-benson/wallpapers/123425&docid=eWy3w_y7v8uM3M&imgurl=.&w=320&h=480&ei=IFXqTvXzMcy9tgeBx6j8CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=452&vpy=134&dur=1850&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=124&ty=154&sig=105440474000274851248&page=3&tbnh=158&tbnw=105&start=28&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:28 (Her sister looks exactly the same. It's Ashley Benson with beach waves. Both of them have blue eyes and deep chocolate brown hair)

Style: cgi/collection?id=1265205

Personality: She's the life of the party, she loves being the center of attention, she's always starting conversations and she is always comfortable around new people.

Short Life Story: Growing up as the niece to Gustavo Rocque means you're _ALWAYS_ in the lime light, parties, meeting celebrities, but that doesn't always work out for the better. Tori's the party girl. You tell her about a party, she's there faster than you can say 'Hi'. Tori is the wild child and the extrovert... That's just not always good.

Favorites-

Movie: Titanic, The King's Speech, Inception and any Indiana Jones, Star Wars or Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

Television Show: The Big Bang Theory

Singer: Any female singer.

Band: Haha… Oh… You're serious? Anything but BTR… BTR… Well… That's a story…

Actor: Jim Parsons and John Galecki.

Actress: Natalie Portman, Kayley Cuoco, Melissa Rauch, Mayim Bialik, and Ashley Benson (due to uncanny resemblance)

Book: A Dance with Dragons and The Lovely Bones

Color: Silvers, blues, black and purples. Any cool color really.

Likes: People who are courteous and work well with people. People who smile a lot… Not in a creepy way, in a sweet, kind way. And people who are honest and listen to others.

Dislikes: Really prissy girls who take FOREVER to get ready to go anywhere!

Friends who never call or talk to you, or when they do... they have nothing to tell you.

Spiders, bugs, snakes.

People who change their opinion to match yours because their too afraid to stand by their own thoughts.

Cliques

Immaturity

Loud music that isn't my own.

Not having a car

Cleaning her room... especially my closet.

Listening to Britney Spears, or seeing the Olsen Twins/Paris Hilton on TV

Commitmentphobes

Bastards, who say they'll call you, yet never figure out how to operate a telephone.

Liars

Preferred BTR boy: Well… Eventually it'll be a pretty vain boy that we all know and love… Well… Tori, not so much… At first...


	2. Introducing Your Winners

Winners!: My OC Victoria Alea Kaitlynn Williams, Phalen Rhude's Alison Kristen Juliet Williams, Riley Jameson Diamond's Angelica Racheal Brigetson and BellaRose17's Lillith Faith Cordero.

Congratulations!

A taxi, Valentine's Day, identical twins, a party invitation, a locked closet, peppermints, a hug that goes too far, a small lie that gets bigger and bigger, and at a Chinese restaurant, a character opens her fortune cookie and reads the following message: "Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the city immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing."

"Tori? Victoria Alea Kaitlynn Williams! Get your ass out here now!" Alison Kristen Juliet Williams shouted from her own bedroom, "Come on! We're going to be late!"

Tori came hoping out of her bedroom, one shoe on, trying to put on her other one. "Dude! I'm coming! My UGG boot is being a bitch!"

"Are you sure it's just not you being... I don't know... You?"

"Wow, Kristen. That hurt... That really hurt!" Tori said, finally pulling on her bright pink UGG boot.

"Okay... Why are you wearing a bright pink Juicy Couture Velour sweatsuit when we're going to be on a flight?"

"I like this sweatsuit... It's comfy."

"Sweetie? That sweatsuit is $300. Do you really need to wear that for four whole hours?"

"I guess you're right."

"Anyway, let's go. I hope we can still meet up with Angelica and Lillith."

"Angel and Lillie will be fine! Come on, dad said he'll ship our stuff, all we have to do is get on board." Kristen smiled, shaking her head, walking after her twin sister.

"Is dad going to-"

A taxi pulled up in front of the girls, "Are you two the Williams twins?"

Kristen stepped in front of her little sister, "Who wants to know?"

"Your father sent me to pick you up to being you to the airport."

Tori climbed into the back and Kristen sighed.

Not twenty minutes later the taxi pulled up in front of the airport.

Tori reached for her wallet when the man stopped her.

"Your father already paid."

"Thank you."

Tori giggled, thanking the man.

"You're welcome. Now go, before you miss your flight."

The twins looked at each other, thanking the man again and the pair walked into the airport, Kristen, buttoning up her black trench coat, placing her hands into her coat pockets.

"For Florida, it's really cold." Kristen muttered to her sister.

"It's okay, Kristen. Deal with it. At least I'm smart and wore a sweatsuit."

"Sweetie?"

"Yes, Kristen?"

"I'm wearing a trench coat. I'm warmer than you are."

"No you're not."

"At least when we get to LA I won't be sweating."

Tori sighed, "Let's find-"

"TORI! JULIET!"

Kristen sighed, "Okay, right now, you guys are picking one name to call me for the rest of my life! It's awkward being called three different names everyday."

"I vote for Kristen!" Tori said, and Angel and Lillie nodded.

"Okay. That's it... Got it?"

"Okay!" The three chorused to Kristen's eye roll. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

The four laughed, "Flight 23743 to LA is now boarding in Terminal 1, Concourse A, Gate 2."

Kristen began walking towards their gate. "Are three coming or what? I thought we wanted our dreams to come true!"

The girls smiled, rushing after their friend.

"Remind me, why did I agree to sit next to you?" Kristen asked her sister, who was now gabbing on and on about meeting a bunch of different celebrities.

"Either because you love me... OR! It could be because Angel and Lillie sat next to each other so they could avoid me."

"Damn... they're smart today..." Kristen pulled out her iPod the second she got the all clear, blasting her music to avoid listening to her sister's voice.

Tori sighed, giving up the idea of talking to her sister.

"Kristen? Kristen?" A soft voice said shaking Kristen awake.

"Hmm?"

"We're in LA... There's a limo waiting outside."

"Oh! Where's all of my stuff?" Tori held up Kristen's bag.

"I grabbed everything. Your phone too..."

"Thanks, Tori." Kristen stood, and both of them walked off of the plane.

"Holy shit! There really is a limo!"

"Really, Tori? You lied to me about a limo?"

"Well... I don't think it's for us..."

"Smooth!" Kristen said while she watched Tori, in the middle of the pouring rain, trying to flag down a cab.

Kristen sighed, standing in front of her sister, immediately becoming soaked, standing in the street, placing two fingers in her mouth, whistled loudly grabbing quite a lot of attention from cab drivers.

One guy pulled up and she opened the door, noticing Tori, Angel and Lillie climbed in first, she got in right behind them.

Kristen sighed, resting her head back on the headrest. "Oh... My... God..." Tori muttered.

"Hey guys? Is it me or is that Kendall Knight and James Diamond?" Tori asked quietly.


	3. Pouring Rain

"SIR?" Kristen asked, "Can you pull up in front of those guys, right there?" She asked pointing to Kendall and James.

He looked at her strangely. "I will give you an extra hundred dollars, if you do." The man grinned, pulling his minivan over in front of the guys.

"Hey, you two look like you need a ride."

Kendall and James looked at each other and then back at Kristen.

"We're good."

"Dude? You're teeth are chattering," She said pointing to Kendall,

"And you, look like you're almost in tears and I'm guessing it's because your hair is now ruined..." She said looking at James.

"We've got enough room for at least four more people."

"Are you guys sure?"

"Positive. Now get in and tell us where you're going."

James and Kendall climbed into the van, Kendall making a phone call. "Logan? Tell mom we'll be back at the Palm Woods in an hour. Those switched sweets were totally worth it."

"Alright buddy, I'll see you soon." Kendall said, hanging up the phone.

"So you guys live at the Palm Woods?" Angel asked, looking at the two stars that were sitting in the far back row, Kristen sitting between them, seeing as they were the wettest of the group.

"We do."

"That's awesome!" Tori threw in. "We're going to be checking in there soon. We've landed roles in some new movies that are coming out."

"Excuse me- I got a twenty episode contract on Make it or Break it."

"I thought they filmed that in Santa Clarita."

"They do. I'm going to be going out there for filming and the girls are going to travel back and forth between Santa Clarita and LA."

"You do realize that's a six hour drive... Right?"

"She does, they do, I don't get the point of wasting all of that gas for a twelve hour round trip drive with nothing but ourselves to keep us entertained... Actually... I'd put a camera in there just to see what Tori and Angel would do."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because, they're both-"

"If you call us idiots I have no problem with beating my own sister up." Tori said, turning in her seat to look at Kristen who was wedged in between Kendall and James.

She smirked, "Firstly... I was going to say dorks... Secondly, I am two inches taller than you, thirdly, I run faster than you do, and fourthly, I have surrogate body guards on either side of me. Do you really want to go there, Tori?"

Tori sighed, turning back in her seat, pouting.

"The puppy dog pout doesn't work on me, Tori... I taught you that."

Tori sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tori?" James asked smirking, "Is your sister... Ticklish?"

"Hey Kendall? Want to trade seats with me? Please?"

Kendall laughed, shaking his head no. "Jackass..."

"Come to Jamesy." James said, pulling Kristen closer to him, tickling her sides.

Kristen began laughing uncontrollably. "St-stop i-it!" She giggled out, trying in vain to get James to stop tickling her.

"Hmm... No!"

"P-please st-stop ti-tickl-ing m-me?" She stuttered out laughing.

"Well... Since you said please... NO!"

"James... Can you please stop tickling my sister?" Tori asked, looking at him with wide eyes. He stopped almost the exact second he looked in to her eyes.

"I knew there was a reason I taught her that." Kristen muttered, righting herself. "Tori! What show are you going to be on, again?"

"Wow, Kristen... Glad to know that you pay attention to me... I'm going to be on a few episodes of Psych."

Kristen looked at her. "I hate you!"

"Love you too, Kristen."

"Forever and Always, Victoria." Kristen deadpanned.

"You two fight like an old married couple." Angel said.

"Right, because you and Lillith Fair over there don't have your spats." Kristen said, braiding small braids into her hair.

"What's with the braids?"

"Give her an hour, she'll have the most beautiful beach waves you've ever seen."

"Well... Just because that's true..."

Kristen had a victorious smirk on her face. "Angelica?"

"I got a call back for a new movie, The Hunger Games. They need a couple of tributes."

"... That's amazing... How'd I miss you talking about that?"

"You're a bitch who has selective hearing..."

"I'm not a bi-" Kristen stopped talking. "Never mind..."

Everyone with the exception of the driver laughed. "So what is it you're going to be working on, Kristen?" Kendall asked looking down at the girl next to him.

"I'm a murderer on the Closer. I am playing a hooker who murders the guy she's doing because he's a kajillionaire."

"NO SHIT? You're going to be on The Closer?"

"I am, I am, Tori."

"Dude! You're my twin! Trade with me?"

"He he... No!"

"But you love Psych... I love The Closer! Please?"

"I'm telling you Tori... No!"

"Bitch."

"I know I'm beautiful... Do you have to remind me sister dearest?"

James and Kendall both looked down at her. "Really?"

"Bitch is a female dog, dogs bark, bark grows on trees, trees are found in nature, nature is beautiful."

"Oh... That still makes no sense." Kendall said. James reached around Kristen and smacked his friend in the back of the head.

"You're a dumbass." James said, looking at Kendall.

"I will second that!" Kristen said, grinning. Kendall poked her in the side.

She jumped out of shock, looking at Kendall with hate filled eyes she hissed, "Jerk!"

"It's what I live for." Kendall's phone began vibrating and he pulled it out of his pocket, glancing at James.

Kristen sighed, relaxing against the back seat of the minivan.

James phone vibrated a minute later. "Really? Are you two really texting EACH OTHER?"

"You two are worse than girls." Lillie commented, taking a file to her nails, a script in her lap.

"So? We are having a very important- REALLY JAMES? WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?" Kendall shouted, looking at his phone.

"It's true!" James said Kristen plucked James' phone from his hands, eyes scanning over the words before laughing.

Handing the phone back to James Kristen looked at him. "My lips are sealed behind peals of outrageous laughter." Kristen said, laughing.

"I'm glad to know you're such a considerate person."

"It's my goal to be an awful person in life."

"Really?"

"No... I just tell people that I am and see who the real friends are and see who the dumbass fakes are."

"That seems like a lot of work..."

"It's a bitch... But it entertains me..."

"That is really sad."

"Are you going to be the next Jeff Probst?"

"What?" The group asked her as the minivan pulled up to the Palm Woods.

"... Uh... Nothing."

"What's this about you being the next Jeff Probst."

"I, along with another person has been invited onto the next season of Survivor. He will then pick one of us to mentor to become the new Survivor host. "

"That's amazing! My little sister, Katie, loves Survivor!"

"She's got amazing taste." Kristen said smiling.

"She does... Hey! We're having a small 'get together' want to come?"

"Uh... Sure?"

"If my sister doesn't go, I will!" Tori volunteered.

"Actually we've all been told to invite a maximum of three people. Want to come, Tori?"

"Dude... You say party, I'm there." Tori said grinning.

"Okay, cool." He smiled at the twins, waving and walking away.

"I love how you two-"

"Angel, Lillie? Want to come to the party?" James asked walking past them.

"Sure."

"See you four, later."

"Where is it?"

"2J! Be there at 7:30-ish?"

"See you then!" Kristen called as he walked into the elevator with Kendall.

After the girls check in with Bitters, they walked up to their apartment, 2A. "Tori! You're sharing a room with me!" Kristen said dragging her sister into the largest room, two beds set up. They had a balcony attached to their room.

They closed the doors and blinds and looked in their closets and drawers to see if their dad had brought in their stuff.

"I'm kind of glad he came out before us." Tori commented, flicking through their clothes. They both got to the end of their own racks before shouting, "SWITCH!"

Being identical twins really came in handy. Tori pulled out a dark blue, one shoulder dress with ruching on the side. She also wore rounded toe, suede slouch boots, silver bangles, and a pink enamel bracelet.

"HA! I need you still had my dress!" Kristen shouted victoriously as she pulled from the rack a purple strapless bubble dress. With it she wore a black beret, drop purple feather earrings and rubber purple bracelets.

"Really, Kristen? You're wearing Vans... WITH A DRESS?" Tori shouted as she watched her sister take out the small braids and hairspray a shit load of the stuff into her hair.

"I think you just added another hole to the ozone layer." Tori muttered.

"It looks cute!"

Tori looked at her sister. "Damn it! It is!"

"WINNER!"

The two laughed and walked out of their room to see Angelica and Lillie both dressed and ready to go.

"Really? You guys are wearing dresses?"

"Be glad we didn't put on the same thing!"

"That would have been better, then you could have confused Kendall and James and everyone else... Except us."

"Yup... We could change."

"NO! It's 7:45!"

"We're too early!" Tori complained.

"HOLY CRAP! We are not you dumbass! Can we just go? If you're not coming I'm going anyway."


	4. Party Games

Kendall heard a knock on the door and opened it, seeing as he was standing next to the door, lamely.

"Hey, Kristen! Where's everyone else?"

"Um... Tori said that 'We're too early' and so I called her a dumbass." Kendall laughed a little.

"So... How's it going?" Kendall asked, lamely.

"Good... You?"

"I'm good! I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like any sports."

"Promise you won't poke fun?"

"Sure..."

"Tennis, cross country, football and hockey."

"You like hockey?"

"... Yeah..."

"Favorite team."

"We see Red, Florida Panthers."

"I don't believe you."

"Quiz me."

"Number 32 on the Panthers team."

"Kris Versteeg." Kristen said laughing a little.

"Number 3?"

"Trick question! No such number!"

"Youngest player, number and age."

"What am I? A stalker?"

Kendall looked at her expectantly. "Erik Gudbranson, 44 and he's 19."

"That's really kind of stalkerish."

"SHUT UP! HE'S HOT!" She shouted, drawing attention to herself.

Everyone looked at her expectantly and she raised an eyebrow back. They shrugged, turning away.

Kendall grinned down at her. "See... That's why you don't shout things in a room full of people."

Kristen mocked him and a blonde girl walked over.

She locked herself onto Kendall's arm.

"Kendall! Want to introduce me to your..." She crinkled her nose in disdain, "Friend?"

Kristen offered her a warm smile, "I'm-"

"C'mon, Kendall! Camille wanted to show us an awesome party trick!" The blonde said, grinning at Kendall.

"It's okay, Kendall, just give me your phone." Kristen smiled, holding out her hand.

Kendall smiled, taking out his phone only to have the blonde snatch it away. "He's good. Why don't you go flirt with someone in your own league."

"Why don't you date someone in your own league?" Kristen asked, walking past her, towards the dance floor.

"James!" Kristen called across the dance floor.

James smiled, walking over to Kristen. "Please tell me you're Kristen."

Kristen slapped him across the face. "Congratulations jackass!"

"You're Tori aren't you?"

"No, I'm Kristen."

"THEN WHY?"

"It was pretty entertaining."

"Now I know why Tori called you a bitch earlier."

"Aw... James! Thank you!" Kristen said mockingly, using her hands to make a heart over her own.

"I forgot... To you and Tori bitch means beautiful."

"That's something you really should not forget."

A knock was heard at the front door. That's probably Tori, Angel and Lillie...

"Can I have your phone?" Kristen asked James.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to text Kendall my number since that blonde bimbo that's hanging all over him hates me-" Kristen said, glaring at the girl.

"That 'blonde bimbo' as you put it, is Kendall's girlfriend, Jo Taylor."

"... She's still a blonde bimbo."

James laughed, handing her his phone.

"Why are all of your contacts Native American names?"

"Kendall's is Giant Douche bag Soaring Eagle."

Kristen looked up at him. "It is not!"

"Yeah, you're right, it's just Giant Douche bag."

Kristen looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "FINE! It's Soaring Eagle."

"Jesus." Kristen found Kendall's contact and texted him her number.

She watched as Kendall looked at his phone, glancing up and making eye contact with her. She grinned at him and he offered her a small smile.

"You know, Kendall likes you-" James started, Kristen turned immediately, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"You want to continue that?"

"You just have to get him to break up with Jo and kiss you, not necessarily in that order."

"Wow James... That's so helpful!" Kristen whisper shouted at him.

"What? All you have to do is get him alone, kiss him, bing, bang, boom instead of Jo, he's with you."

"Again, James, so much help."

"You're so welcome."

"Fuck you!"

"I thought you wanted Kendall." James teased.

"Oh! You're hilarious today, James."

"I try."

Kristen rolled her eyes. Tori chose that moment to walk over. "Hey you two. How's life?"

"James is trying to convince me that-"

"KRISTEN WILLIAMS! I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" A voice shouted. The music stopped and everyone froze.

Kristen held out her hand to Tori. "Twenty bucks, cough it up!"

"Damn it."

"Really? You bet someone would shout whether or not they wanted to kill you?" James asked the identical twins.

"We do that for every party... Do you know how many times Tori has paid me?"

"No... Why do so many people want to kill you?"

"IT'S BECAUSE SHE TAKES ANOTHER GIRL'S BOYFRIENDS FRIENDS PHONE SO SHE CAN TEXT THE OTHER GIRL'S BOYFRIEND HER PHONE NUMBER!"

"I'm sorry Jo, I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. If you checked James' recent text messages, you'll see that my number is not a topic of conversation." Kristen said innocently.

Jo looked at Kristen and looked like she was planning on trying to jump her.

"HEY! Why don't we play a game?" Logan and Carlos asked, just trying to diffuse the tension.

Many of the kids cheered. "What game should we play?"

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Tori shouted stepping forward as Kristen walked over to the kitchen, entertaining herself with the conversation.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING YOUR FILTHY LITTLE HANDS ON MY BOYFRIEND, YOU WHORE!" Jo shouted.

"I'M SORRY?" Tori shouted.

"I said, you're not getting Kendall!"

"I'm not interested in Kendall." Tori hissed at Jo.

"Oh no... No! TORI! USE YOUR LOUD VOICE!" Kristen shouted, running over to her twin.

"THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?" Jo shouted.

"Dude, we're right here, calm down."

Jo growled a little. "Let's just... Play a game."

"Any ideas?"

"I like Tori's idea." James said. Angel and Lillie both nodded. "Us too."

Everyone kind of nodded in agreement except Jo. "Sorry Jo, we out vote you. Now, you can either agree and participate or leave and let us enjoy our night in peace."

"I'm staying, I don't want any funny business."

"Alright, seven minutes in heaven it is. Firstly, guys can only pick even numbers, girls can only pick odd numbers. Everyone is going to be assigned a number by me and I can't pick any number."

Seeing as most people had already left, only James, Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Kristen, Tori, Jo and Angel left. Lillie said she hadn't been feeling well and had left earlier.

"Do you guys have any pieces of paper? Better yet, phones! All of you, hand them over.

Everyone pulled out an iPhone. "Do we all really have an iPhone?" Kristen and Tori laughed a little as Kristen set the boys' phones to one side.

On every person's Notes, she wrote and odd number for the guys and an even one for the girls. she redistributed everyone's phones and they all looked at their own number.

"Alright... Jo? Want to start us off?"

"Gladly. 1." She smirked, assuming that Kendall would've been picked for number one.

"That's me." Jo squealed thinking that's what Kendall had said, only to see Carlos standing up and holding out a hand to her.

Jo glared at Kristen. "I fucking hate you."

Kristen made a heart with her hands as Jo and Carlos walked towards the nearest closet.


	5. Drunk and Disorderly

Fourteen minutes later, and Angelica and Logan were just walking out of the closet and Jo was getting more and more irate by the second.

"Kendall? Number?" Tori asked, praying he did not pick 4.

"Uh... 6?" Tori sighed, pointing at Kristen. "Guilty is charged." Kristen said holding out her phone, proudly displaying the number 6.

Kendall stood, pulling Kristen up with him. The two walked into the closet.

"Hi." She whispered, looking up at him.

"How's it going?"

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

"Well... I can think of one thing that would make my day better."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Kristen's eyes flicked to his lips and back again. He looked down at her, leaning his head closely to hers.

The door flew open and Kristen jumped, knocking heads with Kendall and the pair looked to see Angelica.

"What is it?" Kristen hissed.

"Your dad is here..."

Kristen's eyes widened. "Is he-?" A crash sounded and yelling started. Kirsten ran out of the closet to see Tori trying to calm down their father. She had him on the ground.

"Kristen!" She whispered panicking. "Don't worry. James, Carlos, Logan. Can you hold down his legs? Tori move away slowly. Kendall? Can you kneel the same way Tori was on the left side of him?"

Tori stood slowly and Kristen replaced her position, knee in his right hand, right hand on his bicep and left hand on his stomach.

"Daddy? Do you want me to sing to you?"

"Sing me... Sing me her song."

Kristen looked at her father. "Are you sure you want to hear it, dad?"

He nodded, closing his eyes breathing through his mouth, allowing Kristen to smell the amount of alcohol on his breath, which was overwhelming.

"Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on

Far across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time and last for a lifetime and never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you one true time I hold to in my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on

Once more you open the door and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know that my heart will go on we'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on." Kristen sang, her father's head lulling to the side.

She removed her left hand slowly, snapping her hand getting James' attention. Moving slowly, getting James on her father's right side, the four boys picked him up, carrying him to 2A.

Kristen walked in front of them, opening the door quickly holding it open for the boys, she guided them to her father's room, and they set him on his bed.

"... Thank you, guys." Kristen said quietly as she pulled the door behind her, shutting it silently.

"You're our friend. It's in the job description."

Kristen placed a hand on the back of her neck. "... I haven't known you guys twelve hours..."

"So?"

"So... It's just... No one sees that side of my family. They see the happy, carefree side... Not the broken girls with a drunk father."

"Why are you guys so broken?"

"Another story for another day... Do you guys want something to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"Give me forty minutes and I'll make the best fried chicken this side of the Mississippi."

"You did not just use the phrase, 'This side of the Mississippi'... Did you?"

"I have to! Think of it, I came from a small town in Florida... Now, someone else holds the title over there... I want to reserve my title." Kristen said, pouting.

Tori walked into the room. "Give her some credit! It's delicious!"

"I'll try it!" James said happily as Kristen began pulling ingredients from the cabinet.

(Forty minutes later)

"All right guys, eat up!" Kristen said, serving up seven plates.

"What's going on?" Lillie asked mumbling, walking out of her and Angel's bedroom.

"I made fried chicken."

"Can I have some?"

"Yeah! Here," Kristen said, handing Lillie her plate.

"I'm going to go change, I just realized I made fried chicken... In a dress and Vans..."

Tori laughed at her sister shoving her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

"Kendall was totally eyeing you the entire time you were cooking."

"No he wasn't." Kristen said, pulling out a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"You really want to wear booty shorts in front of four guys."

"And this is coming from Miss Modesty." Kristen quipped, pointing at her sister, who was wearing shorts that barely covered her ass and a scoop neck tank top.

"... Okay... Point taken."

"You know, you would have been in the closet with James."

"OH! I never asked! How was your kiss with Kendall?"

"..."

"Well? Was it that bad?"

"We... Didn't kiss." Kristen admitted to her sister.

"Why not?"

"Does a stumbling, drunk father mean anything to you?" Kristen asked her twin, kicking off her Vans. Stripping her dress, replacing it with a tank top and shorts.

"You know, we could always ask the guys if they wanted to play again, while they're here." Tori said smiling.

"Right... Because that action doesn't spell, slut."

"Nope... It spells needy, attention deprived, whore."

Kristen looked at Tori, opened mouthed.

"Why don't we play a different game?"

"Like what?"

The twins looked at each other before shouting, "FIND MY PARTNER!"

The pair collected the necessary items from their room and printed out a list of celebrities before walking into the kitchen/living room.

"Alright, we are playing a game!"

"What game? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Just pick a partner or we assign them."

No one moved. "Logan and Angelica... And Carlos and Lillie... Hmm. Kristen and Kendall and well, looks like you're my partner James."

James smiled at Tori.

Tori snickered as she placed the names on Kendall and Kristen's back.

"All right, these to are your first celebrity couple. You can only guess who your celeb is by asking yes or no questions."

"Am I from America?" Kendall asked.

"No."

"Am I from Canada?"

"... Yes."

"Am I Justin Bieber?"

"Asswipe... HOW could you guess it that fast?"

"That means I'm Selena Gomez... REALLY? I EVEN WROTE DOWN THIS COUPLE!"

"Why?" Kendall asked, looking at Kristen.

"Because I was hoping James would get it!"

James looked at Kristen, hissing, "Evil."

"I live to be evil." Kristen said, smirking, causing Logan to laugh after a minute of thought.

"What's so funny, Logan?"

"Evil is live spelled backwards."

Kendall grinned at Kristen. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, laughing at the look on James face.

"And you just thought of that?"

"Nope... I've been sitting on that nugget since I was four. I've just been waiting for someone to hiss at me that I'm evil."

Everyone looked at Kristen, six faces in disbelief, and one in humor. "See... That's what my sister does with her free time."

"Excuse me? I do that while running. That's when I get my best ideas."

"Or when you're listening to music."

"Or when I'm reading."

"Or when it's raining..."

"WE GET IT! Kristen gets great ideas a lot! Next couple?"

(An hour later)

As James guessed, "Russell Brand" a knock sounded through the apartment.

Kristen stood from her space next to Kendall and looked through the peephole to see a fuming Jo Taylor.

She walked back towards the group. "Okay," She whispered, "Here's the deal, you three," she pointed to Tori, Kendall, James, "Follow me."

"You four," she pointed to her remaining friends, "Hide in Angel and Lillie's room." They nodded unsure of what was going to happen.

"Alright... I have probably a minute before she knocks again, So James, Tori, pretend to be doing something..." The two looked at each other and then at Kristen.

"Just make out on the freaking bed!" She whispered shouted.

"Oh..."

Tori looked up at James. He pulled her close to him, flipping her onto the bed.

"This is so awkward for me." Kristen whispered to Kendall.

"What's my job?"

"Look..." Kristen looked at Kendall, unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt, pushed it off of his shoulders and messed up his hair.

"Bed..." She said, messing up her own hair, walking out into the living room, and walking towards the door.

"Can I help yo-?"

"Where's KENDALL!" Jo shouted.

"Listen... Ho... Just go home."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Can you shut up?" Kristen asked.

"NO TELL ME WHERE MY BOYFRIEND IS!"

"Get out."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You heard me, get out."

"AND WHY SHOULD I?"

"Oh! I don't know. Maybe this is my apartment, maybe it's because, since your foot is in my doorway and it's been longer than a minute I can call the LAPD and tell them someone's trespassing after being asked to leave multiple times."

Jo raised her hand, successfully slapping Kristen, who put up no fight.

"And that's assault. Go ahead, beat me up on my own property, everything you're doing, Ho, is called ILLEGAL! So get out or I am calling the cops."

"You don't have the guts."

Kristen walked into her apartment, picking up a discarded phone.

Kristen typed in three numbers. "911 what's your emergency?"

"There's a girl trespassing in my apartment and after several warnings she has refused to leave."

"Is she intoxicated?"

"No ma'am."

"Do you want us to send over a unit to calm her down?"

"Could you please?"

"Of course, I'll stay on the line until they get there."

Jo stormed towards Kristen, who walked towards her bedroom.

"Ma'am? Could you get those officers here any faster?"

"Why?" Angelica's voice floated through the door. Kristen quickly switched the call to speaker mode so Angel's voice would be covered. Kristen heard the window shut quietly.

Kristen smirked, walking into her bedroom.

Kristen sat next to Kendall, praying Jo would take a minute. "... How long have those two been going at it?" She asked, whispering.

"... They've broken apart once for about thirty seconds..."

"Wow... If they keep it up they'll turn into a couple of rabbits."

Kendall laughed quietly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's funny... And I don't like your girlfriend... I don't know if anyone besides you and that creep... What's his face? Jett Stetson."

"... Really?"

"... I don't know... It seems like... That Jo isn't the kind of girl that is real. The blonde hair, the pretty face, the way not a single curl flounces without the rest of them following... She's the girl everyone says they like, but always hate on the-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Jo shouted, walking in to see a shirtless Kendall, talking to Kristen, both of them sitting on her bed.

"... Talking... Well in your case yelling. Oh! And my little sister is making out with his," Kristen indicated to Kendall, "Best friend."

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS YOUR TWIN YOU LIAR!"

"Twins aren't born at the same time, dumbass."

"YES THEY ARE!"

"Sweetie? It is physically impossible for a mother to give birth to twins at the exact same moment."

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, dressed like a cop, fake mustache and all, walked into the room.

Jo looked at them, "ARREST HER!" Jo shouted, pointing at Kristen.

Logan looked at Kristen. "She looks like a victim in all of this. Come on, I'll walk you back to your apartment."

Jo screeched. "This is my apartment! That bitch came up here with my boyfriend."

"And that's why she brought her twin sister?" Logan asked, acting as the cop.

"YES!"

"Miss? Come with me before we bring you downtown to Parker Center."

Kristen brought a hand up to her mouth trying to cover up laughter. Logan grabbed Jo's hands, pulling her out of the room.

"See... And everything works out in the end."

Kristen looked at Tori and James. Looking at them, Kristen found a pillow, behind her and then chucked it at her sister and her little fuck buddy.

"YO! Fuck buddies! Break it up!"

James pulled away from a whining Tori.

"DUDE! Why?"

"Because you two don't need to be parents after knowing each other for seven hours. Kendall back me-" Kristen looked to see Kendall curled up against one of her pillows, drooling a little.

"Wow..."

"... Tori... If I wake you and you're not a virgin tomorrow... I'll kill James and then you."

Tori raised a thumb in recognition and continued kissing James...

Kristen looked at the blonde who was taking up her entire king sized bed.

"... Couch it is!" Kristen said, mock-excitedly.

She grabbed a pillow from under Kendall's head, looking at the pillow with a gleam in her eye.

_'You are NOT going to smother Kendall Knight.'_

'Why? Is it a sign of bad manners?'

_'YES! And murder isn't particularly a GOOD thing!'_

'You are one sad, strange little conscience.'

_'Bitch.'_

'I know and I enjoy every second of it.'


End file.
